Ultimate Object World
Ultimate Object World is created by Jacob Fairclough. (The one who owns this wiki page) It features every contestant from Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, Inanimate Insanity, Inanimate Insanity 2, Object Universe, Object Twoniverse, Object Overload, The Strive for The Million, Object Mayhem, Object Land, Brawl of The Objects, Challenge to Win and Battle for Isle Sleep as well as some Recommended Characters from BFDI, II, OU, OM, BOTO and CTW. The Hosts are The Speaker Announcer, MePhone4, Window, Gamey, Calculator (OM), Microphone (TSFTM), Emerald, Controlly, Blue Planet and Nintendo with Firey Speaker Box, Flower Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, MePhone4S, MePhone5, MePhone5S, MePhone5C, Nick-Le, Toilet, MePad, Evil Window, The Re-Living TV, Metal Window and Anchor being co-hosts. Contestants Gallery Team BFDI Poses 5) Firey.png|Firey Leafy.png|Leafy Bubble.png|Bubble Flower.png|Flower Spongy.png|Spongy Rocky.png|Rocky Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube David.png|David 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Blocky.png|Blocky Pen.png|Pen Eraser.png|Eraser Match'.png|Match Snowball.png|Snowball Coiny.png|Coiny Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Teardrop.png|Teardrop Needle.png|Needle Pin.png|Pin Woody.PNG|Woody Gelatin.png|Gelatin Book.png|Book Ruby.png|Ruby Fries.png|Fries 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel Puffball.PNG|Puffball 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Donut.png|Donut Evil Leafy-1.png|Evil Leafy TV.png|TV Non-Existy.png|Non-Existy Robot flower-0.png|Robot Flower Fanny.PNG|Fanny Marker.PNG|Marker Taco.PNG|Taco 8-Ball.png.png|8-Ball Pie1.png|Pie Grassy 3.png|Grassy Remote.PNG|Remote Pillow 3.png|Pillow Eggy.PNG|Eggy Balloony.PNG|Balloony Basketball.PNG|Basketball Clock 2.png|Clock Bell.png|Bell Cloudy.PNG|Cloudy Saw.PNG|Saw Barf Bag.PNG|Barf Bag Tree 3.png|Tree Naily.PNG|Naily Roboty-1.png|Roboty Black hole idol.png|Black Hole Firey idle.png|Firey Jr. Cake-1.png|Cake ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop Lightning-0.png|Lightning Bracelety-0.png|Bracelety Gaty-0.png|Gaty Bottle-1.png|Bottle TNT Pose1.png|TNT Cheezit.png|Cheez-It Lego Brick.png|Lego Brick Snowflake Pose.png|Snowflake My sky.png|Sky Trousers BFDI.png|Trousers 185px-Waffle_5b.png|Waffle 250px-CHEESY_ORB.png|Cheese Orb 180px-Get_Well_Card.png|Get Well Card 180px-Daisy.png|Daisy Win Token2.png|Win Token Bushy.png|Bushy Wandy . Png|Wandy Gummy.png|Gummy Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Cactus (Pose).png|Cactus Team II Poses OJ.png|OJ ACWAGT Taco Pose.png|Taco (II) Paper.png|Paper Pickle Pose.png|Pickle Bow.png|Bow Apple.png|Apple Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Bomb.png|Bomb Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Salt.png|Salt Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb Pepper.png|Pepper Balloon.png|Balloon Nickel.png|Nickel (II) Knife.png|Knife Baseball.png|Baseball Fan FFCM.png|Fan Cheesy.png|Cheesy Suitcase.png|Suitcase Test Tube.png|Test Tube Soap.png|Soap Microphone.png|Microphone Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang Dough....png|Dough Box.png|Box Trophy.png|Trophy Cherries.png|Cherries Tissues.png|Tissues Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear Spikeymervertidle.png|Spikey-Mervert ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell (II) Dictionary II 2.png|Dictionary TVIdle.png|TV (II) Cookie-0.png|Cookie Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass 8-ball II.png|8-Ball (II) Poptart-0.png|Poptart Orange.png|Orange Guitarguy.png|Guitar Banana.200.png|Banana Rubberball.png|Rubber Ball Team OU Poses Map-0.png|Map Ice Cream ML.png|Ice Cream Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (OU) USB.png|USB OU Remote Pose.png|Remote (OU) Basketball Pose (BFTOU).png|Basketball (OU) Baseball Pose (BFTOU).png|Baseball (OU) ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png|3DS Cup Pose.png|Cup ACWAGT Balloon Pose.png|Balloon (OU) Bottle Pose (BFTOU).png|Bottle (OU) Button for Kalini.png|Button ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket Atlas.png|Atlas Badge-0.png|Badge Whistle.png|Whistle 100px-OTIcicle.png|Icicle Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Globe from OT.png|Globe Mario_Hat.png|Mario Hat Luigi_Hat.png|Luigi Hat Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block Mii U.png|Mii U Butter2.png|Butter Asthma Inhaler Pose.png|Asthma Inhaler Chaterbox transparent.png|Chatterbox Rocket.png|Rocket Milk for Kalini.png|Milk Team OO Poses Kite.png|Kite Toaster-0.png|Toaster Snowglobe-0.png|Snowglobe Globe FFCM.png|Globe (OO) Melony.png|Melony Popcorn-1.png|Popcorn Toothy.png|Toothy ConeyBFTT.png|Coney Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane Boxing Glove-0.png|Boxing Glove Fly Swat.png|Fly Swat Television Pose.png|Television ACWAGT Masky Pose.png|Masky Locky-0.png|Locky Ping-Pong Ball.png|Ping-Pong Ball Tiki-0.png|Tiki Candy.png|Candy Marble.png|Marble Pearly-0.png|Pearly Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball Boombox Pose.png|Boombox Clock Pose (BFTOU).png|Clock (OO) Dusty.png|Dusty Casey.png|Casey Picture.png|Picture ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherry Tissue.png|Tissue Crayon-0.png|Crayon Disc-0.png|Disc Tophat OO.png|Top Hat Lighter-0.png|Lighter Team OM Poses Ice cream.png|Ice Cream (OM) Cupcake.png|Cupcake ACWAGT Dice Pose.png|Dice ACWAGT Tune Pose.png|Tune Toast-0.png|Toast Mailbox.png|Mailbox ACWAGT Button Pose.png|Button (OM) ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png|Jigsaw Notebook.png|Notebook Bouncey ball.png|Bouncy Ball Burrito.png|Burrito Sharpener.png|Sharpener Lego OM.png|Lego Phone-0.png|Phone Camera2.png|Camera ACWAGT Gun Pose.png|Gun Dadonut.png|Donut (OM) Mirur.png|Mirror Credit Card.png|Credit Card ACWAGT Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Cup.200.png|Cup (OM) Lantern 2.png|Lantern Headphones.png|Headphones Team BOTO Poses PartyHatBOOT.png|Party Hat ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey PizzaBOOT.png|Pizza HotDogBOOT.png|Hot Dog Shieldy.png|Shieldy Shelly.png|Shelly Baugette.png|Baguette BoatBOOT.png|Boat SlurpyBOOT.png|Slurpy PopsicleyBOOT.png|Popsicley BigOrangeChicken.png|Big Orange Chicken BoomboxBOOT.png|Boombox (BOTO) Pinecone.png|Pinecone PearBOOT.png|Pear ACWAGT Scissors Pose.png|Scissors Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone Sapphire.png|Sapphire Meatball.png|Meatball 180px-Orb.png|Orb Nacho-0.png|Nacho Pancake.png|Pancake Arcade.png|Arcade Machine Easter Egg-0.png|Easter Egg 100px-Bandicam_2013-06-22_03-05-52-483.png|Doorknob Pineapple-0.png|Pineapple Team OL Poses Cola.OL.png|Cola 83px-Tack.png|Tack Purplestuff.png|Blackcurrent Yo-Yo Pose.png|Yo-Yo Calculator OL.png|Calculater Eggy.90.png|Eggy (OL) Balloon (OL).png|Balloon (OL) Bowlingballpose.png|Bowling Ball ToiletPaperPose.png|Toliet Paper Asteroid.png|Asteroid Team CTW Poses Melon.png|Melon 200px-Yellow-Spider.png|Yellow Spider AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid (CTW) Camera CTW.png|Camera (CTW) Umbrella Pose.png|Umbrella RainbowCTW.png|Rainbow HammerCTW.png|Hammer Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Wheel.png|Wheel Box (CTW) (1).png|Box (CTW) PartyHatCTW.png|Party Hat (CTW) FatAlien.png|Fat Alien MicrophoneCTW.png|Microphone (CTW) Starry.png|Star Key Pose.png|Key Banana CTW.png|Banana (CTW) Team TSFTM Poses Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy (TSFTM) Hearty TSFTM.png|Hearty Tulip.png|Tulip TomatoTSFTM.png|Tomato Cherry-0.png|Cherry (TSFTM) Present.png|Present BeachBallTSFTM.png|Beach Ball GlueTSFTM.png|Gluestick CandleTSFTM.png|Candle Hammah.png|Hammer (TSFTM) 346px-TP.png|Toliet Paper (TSFTM) RulerTSFTM.png|Ruler KeyTSFTM.png|Key (TSFTM) 640px-Soap.png|Soap (TSFTM) BurgerTSFTM.png|Burger BananaTSFTM.png|Banana (TSFTM) Ciggarette.png|Cigarette Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Shoe.png|Shoe Team BFIS Poses BFIS-Lemonade-Pose.png|Lemonade BFIS-Alarm-Clock-Pose.png|Alarm Clock BFIS-Napkin-Pose.png|Napkin BFIS-Rubber-Pose.png|Rubber 150px-BFIS-Computery-Pose.png|Computery BFIS-Radio-Pose.png|Radio BFIS-Camera-Pose.png|Camera (BFIS) BFIS-Brownie-Pose.png|Brownie BFIS-Beachball-Pose.png|Beachball (BFIS) BFIS-Sunscreen-Pose.png|Sunscreen BFIS-Bugspray-Pose.png|Bugspray BFIS-Candle-Pose.png|Candle (BFIS) BFIS-Lamp-Pose.png|Lamp BFIS-Febreze-Pose.png|Febreze BFIS-Bowling-Ball-Pose.png|Bowling Ball (BFIS) BFIS-Thread-Pose.png|Thread BFIS-Eggy-Pose.png|Eggy (BFIS) BFIS-Dodecahedron-Pose.png|Dodecahedron BFIS-Carrot-Pose.png|Carrot CharlieUpdated.png|Charlie SandyPose.png|Sandy CompassUpdated.png|Compass CoughDropUpdated.png|Cough Drop CubeyUpdated.png|Cubey FunnelCakeUpdated.png|Funnel Cake InfinityUpdated.png|Infinity MalletUpdated.png|Mallet MozzarellaUpdated.png|Mozzarella Peach1Updated.png|Peach 1 Peach2Updated.png|Peach 2 PentagonUpdated.png|Pentagon SunblockUpdated.png|Sunblock Team BFDI New Poses Firey-1.png|Firey Leafy-1.png|Leafy Bubble-1396664902.png|Bubble Flower (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Flower Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Rocky2.png|Rocky Ice Cube N.png|Ice Cube 108px-David smile.png|David Pencil-0.png|Pencil Tennis Ball-0.png|Tennis Ball Blocky Pose.png|Blocky Pen-0.png|Pen Eraser-3.png|Eraser Match Pose BFUM.png|Match Snowball-1.png|Snowball Coiny (OC Pose).png|Coiny Golf Ball ML.png|Golf Ball 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop Needle-1.png|Needle Pin poze!!!.png|Pin Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Woody Gelatin-1.png|Gelatin Book-1.png|Book 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Fries-2.png|Fries Bomby H.png|Bomby 185px-Yellow Face BFDIA (1).png|Yellow Face ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball Dora.png|Dora Donut Pose.png|Donut Evil Leafy H.png|Evil Leafy TV-1.png|TV Nonexisty ITV.png|Non-Existy Robot Flower.PNG|Robot Flower Fanny-2.png|Fanny Marker (BFDI).png|Marker Taco-1.png|Taco 8-Ball-0.png|8-Ball Pie (Pose4).png|Pie Grassy-1.png|Grassy Remote-1.png|Remote Pillow-1.png|Pillow Eggy-1.png|Eggy Balloony Pose.png|Balloony Basketball (BFDT).png|Basketball Clock-0.png|Clock Bell (New BFCK Pose).png|Bell Cloudy-2.png|Cloudy Saw Pose.png|Saw ACWAGT Barf Bag Pose.png.png|Barf Bag Tree-2.png|Tree Naily-2.png|Naily Roboty BFSM.png|Roboty Cake-0.png|Cake Lollipop (BFDI).png|Lollipop ACWAGT Braceletey Pose.png|Bracelety Bottle BFM.png|Bottle Lego Brick (BFTSS pose).png|Lego Brick GummyNewwy.png|Gummy Steak (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Steak Cactus-NTT.png|Cactus Team II New Poses OJ-0.png|OJ Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|Taco (II) Paper-1.png|Paper Pickle-0.png|Pickle 120px-Bow 8.png|Bow ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple Marshmallow-0.png|Marshmallow ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb Paintbrush-0.png|Paintbrush Salt Pose.png|Salt Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb Pepper Pose.png|Pepper RFVP Balloon pose.png|Balloon ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png|Nickel ACWAGT Knife Pose.png|Knife ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball FanPlayerIcon.png|Fan Cheesy-1.png|Cheesy ACWAGT Suitcase Pose.png|Suitcase ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|Test Tube Soap-0.png|Soap ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone ACWAGT Yin-Yang Pose.png|Yin-Yang DoughPose(Teal3400).png|Dough ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy CherriesPlayerIcon.png|Cherries Tissues-2.png|Suitcase Teddy Bear Pose.png|Teddy Bear Cookie Pose.png|Cookie Magnifying Glass.png|Magnifying Glass Poptart Pose.png|Poptart Orange 3.png|Orange Team OU New Poses Map Pose 1.png|Map Ice Cream-0.png|Ice Cream USB (1).png|USB OU Remote Pose (BFGI).png|Remote (OU) ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png|Basketball (OU) Baseball for Kalini.png|Baseball (OU) 3DS Pose.png|3DS ACWAGT Cup Pose.png|Cup Balloon(OU) ML.png|Balloon (OU) ACWAGT Bottle Pose.png|Bottle (OU) Button(OU) ML.png|Button Atlas-0.png|Atlas Badge.png|Badge Whistle-0.png|Whistle Icicle.png|Icicle Globe (OT).png|Globe Tetris Block.png|Tetris Block MiiU.png|Mii U Team OO New Poses Kite-0.png|Kite Toaster.png|Toaster Snowglobe.png|Snowglobe Globe (OO).png|Globe ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn Coney Pose.png|Coney Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|Fly Swat Masky-0.png|Masky Locky (OC Pose).png|Locky Ping Pong Ball Pose.png|Ping-Pong Ball Tiki.png|Tiki Candy Pose (BFTOU).png|Candy Pearly (OC Pose).png|Pearly ACWAGT Soccer Ball Pose.png|Soccer Ball Casey Pose.png|Casey PictureBFTT.png|Picture Cherries Pose.png|Cherry Crayon Pose.png|Crayon Disc (OC Pose).png|Disc Top Hat.png|Top Hat Lighter2.0.png|Lighter Team OM New Poses Cupcake-0.png|Cupcake Tune Pose.png|Tune Toasty.png|Toast Mailbox (New Pose 2).png|Mailbox Button PoseML.png|Button Jigsaw.png|Jigsaw Notebook-0.png|Notebook Bouncy Ball.png|Bouncey Ball Burrito-0.png|Burrito Lego for Kalini.png|Lego ACWAGT Phone Pose.png|Phone CameraOM.png|Camera Team BOTO New Poses Party Hat(2).png|Party Hat Chocolatey.png|Chocolatey ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog ShieldyBOOT.png|Shieldy ShellyBOOT.png|Shelly Baguette (OC Pose).png|Baguette BoatBFTT.png|Boat Slurpy.png|Slurpy Popsicely.png|Popsicley BOC.png|Big Orange Chicken Boom Box.png|Boombox ACWAGT Pear Pose.png|Pear ScissorsBOOT.png|Scissors Easter Egg.png|Easter Egg Pineapple.png|Pineapple Team OL New Poses Calculator-0.png|Calculater balloon___voter___by_thedrksiren-d71y4zq.png|Balloon (OL) Team CTW New Poses Team TSFTM New Poses Hearty-0.png|Hearty Cherry (OC Pose).png|Cherry (TSFTM) Ciggarette (OC Pose).png|Cigarette Team BFIS New Poses 81px-LemonadeUpdated.png|Lemonade 185px-AlarmClockUpdated.png|Alarm Clock 159px-NapkinUpdated.png|Napkin RubberUpdated.png|Rubber RadioUpdated.png|Radio CameraUpdated.png|Camera (BFIS) BrownieUpdated.png|Brownie 149px-BeachballUpdated.png|Beachball SunscreenUpdated.png|Sunscreen BugsprayUpdated.png|Bugspray 66px-CandleUpdated.png|Candle (BFIS) LampUpdated.png|Lamp 94px-FebrezeUpdated.png|Febreze 185px-BowlingBallUpdated.png|Bowling Ball (BFIS) ThreadUpdated.png|Thread EggyUpdated.png|Eggy (BFIS) DodecahedronUpdated.png|Dodecahedron 60px-CarrotUpdated.png|Carrot Team BFDI Old Poses Firey Pose.png|Firey Leafy(episode16).png|Leafy Bubble Pose.png|Bubble 6) Flower.png|Flower ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png|Spongy Rocky-0.png|Rocky Ice Cube FFCM.png|Ice Cube David H.png|David 13) Pencil.png|Pencil Tennis Ball FFCM.png|Tennis Ball Blocky-3.png|Blocky Pen-1.png|Pen Eraser Pose.png|Eraser Match (content created).png|Match Snowball-0.png|Snowball 3) Coiny.png|Coiny 7) Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Teardrop Pose (1).png|Teardrop Needle2.png|Needle Pin Normal Pose.png|Pin 399px-Woody (New Pose2).png|Woody Gelatin 9.png|Gelatin RFVP Book Pose.png|Book Ruby (OC Pose).png|Ruby Fries Pose.png|Fries Bomby.png|Bomby Yellow Face-0.png|Yellow Face Puffball Pose (2).png|Puffball Dora Pose.png|Dora Donut-0.png|Donut Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy TV Pose.png|TV Nonexisty Icon.png|Non-Existy Fanny.png|Fanny Marker-0.png|Marker Taco (BFDI) Pose.png|Taco 8-Ball Pose.png|8-Ball Pie-1.png|Pie ACWAGT Grassy Pose.png|Grassy Remote (New Pose).png|Remote Pillow.PNG|Pillow Eggy.png|Eggy Balloony-0.png|Balloony Basketball Pose.png|Basketball Clock Pose.png|Clock BellPose.png|Bell Cloudy (OC Pose).png|Cloudy Saw-1.png|Saw Barf Bag Pose.png|Barf Bag Tree-1.png|Tree Naily (OC Pose).png|Naily CakePose.png|Cake Lollipop.png|Lollipop Bracelety (OC Pose).png|Bracelety Bottle Pose.png|Bottle Team II Old Poses OJ Pose (TBOTM).png|OJ Taco (II) Pose.png|Taco (II) Paper-0.png|Paper Pickle.png|Pickle ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow Apple Pose.png.png|Apple ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png|Marshmallow 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb BalloonII.png|Balloon II Nickel.png|Nickel Knife Pose.png|Knife Baseball ML.png|Baseball FanPose.png|Fan Cheesy (OC Pose).png|Cheesy Suitcase ML.png|Suitcase Soap ML.png|Soap Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang Dough2.0.png|Dough Trophy(bestfan).png|Trophy ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues Cookie (OC Pose).png|Cookie Pop Tart (OC Pose).png|Poptart Orange Pose.png|Orange Team OU Old Poses ACWAGT Map Pose.png|Map Ice Cream SSBOS.png|Ice Cream ACWAGT Remote Pose.png|Remote (OU) Basketball ML.png|Basketball (OU) Baseball (OU) Pose.png|Baseball Cup Pose SSBOS.png|Cup Balloon Pose (BFTOU).png|Balloon (OU) Button Pose.png|Button (OU) Atlas Pose.png|Atlas Badge Pose.png|Badge Whistle ML.png|Whistle Globe ML.png|Globe Team OO Old Poses Kiteriffic.png|Kite Snowglobe (BFTSS pose).png|Snowglobe Globe (OO) (OC Pose).png|Globe (OO) Popcorn (OC Pose).png|Popcorn Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove MaskyBFTT.png|Masky Soccerball OO.png|Soccer Ball CaseyBFTT.png|Casey Crayon.png|Crayon Team OM Old Poses Cupcake OM.png|Cupcake TunePlayerIcon.png|Tune Toast (OC Pose).png|Toast Notebook OM.png|Notebook Bouncy Ball-0.png|Bouncey Ball Burrito (OC Pose).png|Burrito Lego (OC Pose).png|Lego Phone (OC Pose).png|Phone Team BOTO Old Poses Party Hat-0.png|Party Hat Hot dog.png|Hot Dog ShieldyBFTT.png|Shieldy Shelly Pose.png|Shelly Baguette Pose.png|Baguette Boat.png|Boat Slurpy (OC Pose).png|Slurpy PearBFTT.png|Pear Team OL Old Poses Team CTW Old Poses Team TSFTM Old Poses CherryTSFTM.png|Cherry (TSFTM) Team BFIS Old Poses Other Characters Poses Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Speaker Announcer Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box Flower speaker.png|Flower Speaker Box Puffball box.png|Puffball Speaker Box Mephone.png|MePhone4 Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S Mephone5yeah.png|MePhone5 102px-Nickle.png|Nickle MePadIdle.png|MePad Toilet (1).png|Toilet Window.png|Window Evilwindow.png|Evil Window Newmetalwindow.png|Metal Window Gamey.png|Gamey Controlly.png|Controlly BluePlanet.png|Blue Planet MicrophoneTSFTM.png|Microphone (TSFTM) AnchorTSFTM.png|Anchor BFIS-Nintendo-Pose.png|Nintendo Category:Camp Category:Fan fiction